So wrong, its right
by CaliGirl3377
Summary: Blaine was 15 when it started. As every other 15 year old he was touching himself thinking about girls, when all of a sudden Cooper's name crosses his mind, and he comes harder than he ever has before. He's ashamed at himself. Cooper is a guy, and worse his big brother. He shouldn't be thinking those thoughts, but think he does. (Give it a chance it's my first story.)


Blaine was 15 when it started. As every other 15 year old he was touching himself thinking about girls, when all of a sudden Cooper's name crosses his mind, and he comes harder than he ever has before. He's ashamed at himself. Cooper is a guy, and worse his big brother. He shouldn't be thinking those thoughts, but think he does. After that it's all he does. Soon when Coop comes out of the bathroom with just a towel on he stares after him, getting harder when he thinks of coop above him and his nails scratching into his beautiful back. Later he starts having dreams about him. Dreams that blow his mind and leave him coming down, covered in sweat. Soon enough he's thinking about his older brother every second of the day. Its only one day over the breakfast table does he realize just how bad he's got it. As always he's staring at Cooper, and not getting caught because he's lucky that way and Coop looks up. "Blainey, why are you looking at me like that?" He swallows, and can't help it when a blush blossoms its way up his face. He head shoots down and he mutters what he hopes is a safe answer. "Nothing." Except he can't quite get his heart to stop racing. Coop only calls him that sometimes. How he longs to hear it wrapped up in his arms. But today coop is unusually perceptive. "Blaine. Look at me." His head shoots up, wanting to please him in any way he can, in any way he's allowed to. The thought alone causes his heart to ache. "Is something wrong?" And then he breaks. The flood gates tumble down and he starts crying. Crying because he can never have Coop. He is untouchable, because this is wrong, so very wrong of Blaine. Then Cooper is rushing to him, his arms instantly trying to bring his younger brother comfort, and without meaning to Blaine flinches away. To protect his already broken heart, to keep from loving the feel of his arms too much. Its only when Coop touches his face and angles it towards himself do the tears stop. And he is left sniffling and looking into those beautiful blue eyes. Before he can stop himself he is looking at his lips and he can't make himself stop. He wishes so bad that he could close the distance, but realizes just how crazy that wish is. Coop taps his chin and he looks into his eyes again. "You've been having thoughts too haven't you?" Now Blaine is confused. Could he know, know how he's fallen in love with his older brother? How could he possibly know, he's done his best at hiding it. When he doesn't answer Cooper looks like he regretted asking that question and starts to remove his arms from around Blaine. And then suddenly Blaine is leaning towards coop to keep him close. Cooper freezes and waits. Finally when their lips touch, something changes. The kiss becomes frantic and filled with need. They have forgotten the world around them, and Cooper is picking Blaine up and Blaine is straddling him. When they part they're both breathless, and both very happy, despite they know this is very very wrong. Something inside Blaine has been released and he is no longer shy of what he wants. He grabs Cooper's hair and yanks his head to the side, his lips kissing down his neck. Then coop moans. This beautiful, guttural sound that leaves Blaine aching, knowing it was for him. He kisses back up to his mouth and waits. He feels like they have all the time in the world. Cooper is looking at Blaine like he wants to eat him up, and every nerve in his body is on fire. Cooper growls and suddenly wraps his arms around him bringing him tighter against him. Cooper eyes are almost black and he's giggly inside at what he's made of his brother. "Blaine, I am never going to let you go now. You're mine. Do you understand?" Blaine's heart is racing and he's filled with warmth. As he registers those last two sentences he rubs against coop to find some much needed friction. And then Cooper is moaning again and bucking into Blaine. And before he can stop himself he's attacking Coop's lips again. Because he's sure he will never get enough of his taste. Cooper stands up and Blaine tightens his legs around him and when he pulls away he loves the look on Cooper's face. "I'm taking you to my room, and I'm going to make you scream my name. Over and over again." Then they're in Cooper's room and the door is slammed shut and locked. They don't want to be interrupted. And then Cooper's hands are all over him yanking clothes off, and then his clothes come off and now they're skin against skin and he's never felt more alive. And then he's got something on his hands and he's touching Blaine and his fingers are inside him and Blaine is making these sounds that are driving Coop crazy. And then, because he can't resist any more, he's slammed himself into Blaine. And he's got his legs wrapped around Coop's back and he almost can't think because right now he's all feeling. But he needs to tell cooper something. He traces Coop's back, loving it when he shivers in response, almost making him come right there "I'm going to leave scars." And Coop is smiling his Blaine smile, a smile only they know about. "Be relentless baby." And then he's slamming into Blaine over and over again. And Blaine's nails are digging into his back and every time he scratches Cooper picks up the pace. And then stars explode behind their eye lids, more powerful than anything they've felt before and that's saying something about Cooper and his many trysts. And then he rolls over and slides out of Blaine, smiling when he whimpers at the loss. Then they hold each other, trying to catch their breath. And then Blaine freezes and Cooper tugs him closer to him knowing what he's going to say. "Blainey, I am never going to stop wanting to hear you scream my name. This was not a one-time thing." And then Blaine is smiling a wicked smile, and his eyes glint with mischievousness. "Prove it to me." Then Cooper is touching him again, and Blaine is screaming his name again, and they both never want this to stop. And then they're exhausted and they fall asleep in each other's arms. And they both realize they wouldn't have it any other way. It's because they're brothers that they are so close, and love is love no matter how strange and disgusting it may seem. Blaine and Cooper Anderson love each other, and that's all that matters right?

The end


End file.
